


Father

by MyrddinDerwydd



Series: Misc Mass Effect Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, In-Laws, Palaven, Turians, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: Garrus and Shepard discuss news from home.
Relationships: Castis Vakarian & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Misc Mass Effect Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668511
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Father

**N7 Month 2019 - Day 19: Father**

"I heard from home today, Shepard." Garrus called out as he entered the cabin.

"Oh? Good news from your family, I hope?" Shepard uncurled from the couch and met him with a warm hand on his waist. Garrus sounded relieved to her, happy even, but his subvocals were humming with concern. 

"As much as can be expected - they're both alive and safe, for now." His mandibles flared as he sighed. "No homecoming any time soon, though, Cipritine was devastated."

"Cities can be rebuilt," Shepard stated, voice firm. "Where are your father and sister going?" 

"They're en route to the Citadel, then to the diplomatic cruiser Valiant." Garrus twitched his left mandible in a way she knew meant he wasn't sure if she'd like what he had to say. "Seems like I'll finally get to introduce you to my father." 

Shepard snuggled deeper under Garrus' arm with an instant grin, delighted. Contentment rose in Garrus' subvocals, a slow low-pitched rumble through his chest. 

"You're excited?" Garrus asked, nudging Shepard toward the couch. 

"I know you don't always get along with your father, but you obviously care deeply about him and your sister Solona." She furrowed her brow as they curled into the corner of the couch together. Garrus looked more uncertain than she'd seen since before the Collectors, after her lost his whole squad to the Omega gangs. "What is it that has you so worried?"

Garrus sighed out a long, full breath. That was a lot of air from a turian, with their deep chests, and Shepard curved her body along his as he let the sigh fade. She'd gotten used to avoiding those sharp hip bones. "You know my father is very traditional - as turian as a crisp battle line - and he was thrilled to bring me back into the Hierarchy when I went to him about the Reapers." Garrus settled one long, taloned hand possessively on Shepard's hip. "Neither of them understood the importance of what we were doing before then. They definitely thought you were a bad influence, Rhyver." 

"Half of the galaxy would say the same, but here we are!"

The uncomfortable whine faded from Garrus' subvocals as he nuzzled Shepard's temple. "If our greatest worry is telling my father about our partnership, then I think we're doing alright." 

"Yep. There's no Shepard without Vakarian," she said with a smile.


End file.
